theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tale of Omega
What is your favorite Tater Game so far? The Jedi Temple Game Hunting the Hunters Guardians of the Republic I think this will be my favorite The Tale of Omega ''is Darth Potato's next hosted game (his fourth hosted). It will tie together all three of his previous hosted games (The Jedi Temple Game, Hunting the Hunters, and Guardians of the Republic) together. This will also be the beginning of a trilogy called The Omega Trilogy. It will also be the 12th game. The game began on February 15, 2013 and ended February 25, 2013. Potato recommends that everyone looks back at his past games to get an idea of the story so far. The link can be found here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/80325186@N07/7179156879/ and it then continues here http://www.flickr.com/photos/87204922@N06/7984019496/in/photostream A "trailer" for the game was released after Star Smugglers was over (pic 1 of 11 can be found here): http://www.flickr.com/photos/87204922@N06/8253787352/in/photostream Plot The Republic is in chaos as the Separatists now have their major battle plans! Crumbling under attacks by the droid army, the jedi bring together a group of talented people to plan a major defensive against the droid attacks. But when things go from bad to worse, the group realizes that not all of them are as perfect as they appear. Will they find the traitors? Can they trust the newly aligned Pre Vizsla? And what is Omega, and why could it be the reckoning of the Republic itself? The Game 'Prologue' A boy is asking a man, who is soon revealed to be Tato, to tell him the story of the fall of the Republic. Tato then begins to tell him of The Tale of Omega... A Mandalorian cargo ship lands on the planet Jinbar, where the Death Watch's base is located. Pre Vizsla and his second in command, Captain Mash-Po, watch it land. Pre tells Mash-Po of his plans to become a major faction in the war with the Republic's battle plans. Then, suddenly, commando droids come out of the Cargo ship and start shooting down the Death Watch guards. Soon, several Separatist frigates come into the atmoshpere of Jinbar and begin deploying their droid troops. Pre tells Mash-Po to keep the plans safe while he leaves to help the other against the droids. While the Death Watch are skilled warriors, they are greatly outnumbered by the droids, and are therefore massacred. When Dooku heads towards the base, Pre Vizsla confronts him and the two begin to duel. Meanwhile, commando droids get teh plans from Mash-Po. Mash-Po is then forced to retreat from the watch-tower and find Pre. When he does find Pre, who is dueling Dooku, he fires a missile from his jet pack, which knocks both Dooku and Pre off their feet. When Pre recovers from the explosion, he sees Dooku force choking Mash-Po. After Mash-Po is killed by Dooku's force choke, Sparker comes in on a speeder to rescue Pre. The two then drive off while the Separatists leave with the Republic's major battle plans. Across the galaxy, many different battles are lost by the Republic. They lose many casualties from the droids because they now know all of the Republic's battle tactics. In order to plan a defenive against hte attacks, Master Yoda gather a group of talented people together, from clones to bounty hunters. Pre Vizsla is also part of this group, Yoda saying that he is trustworthy. As the group plans a defensive, Yoda senses a darkness in the room. 'Day 1- The Tale Begins' One week has passed since the group planned a defensive against the droids. Unforunately, things had got worse for the Republic as the droid army was able to counter all of hte Republic's defense plans. Also, Yoda intercepted a transmission from one of the people of the group's com link, meaning that some of them told the Separatists of the Republic's defense plans. Yoda tells Obi-Wan, Quinlan Vos, and Spudlo Tateroff of this, telling them that they must tell the group of the scum (which had been summoned back to the jedi temple). Obi-Wan accuses Pre Vizsla right away, but Yoda says he knows that he isn't responsible. When Obi-Wan tells the group of people about the scum, they're all shocked. In order to find the scum, they will do the same as they had all done before, which is discuss first then vote later. The group then begins to discuss. As the group is discussing, Makk Ang leaves the room, saying that she has made a mistake and wants to leave before people start dying. The others try to catch her but she escapes the temple. Spudlo then tells the group that it's time to vote. Later, Even Piell is crushed by a magical anvil and killed. By the end of the day, the group had made a conviction and had decided to vote off Hammer. Hammer accused Voolvif Monn before being taken into custody by Dran and Yargus and being put into a cell in the temple. Yoda then told Obi-Wan that he and the others had to come outside the temple quick. When they did, they saw Count Dooku with an army of droids behind him. Dooku tells them that he isn't there to fight and he's only there as a messenger. He then shows them a hologram of his master, Darth Sidious. Sidious tells Yoda that he'll trade the republic's battle plans back for something called the Omega Saber. After Yoda refuses to do so, Sidious tells him that he'll send Dooku to find the Omega Saber. He then tells the group that the Separatists have kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine and that they should probably get him back first before stopping Dooku. Dooku and the droids then leave Coruscant and set out to find the Omega Saber. Obi-Wan and the others ask Yoda what the Omega Saber is, but Yoda tells them he'll tell them tomorrow. Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Spudlo, and Pre tell the others to rest in the jedi temple in the night while their ship to track down Dooku with is prepared. The group then goes back to the temple, but Obi-Wan remembers what had happened in the night before. 'Day 2- Fall of the Guardians' In the night, Hammer wakes up in his cell to discover that someone has unlocked the door and left his helmet and back pack outside. He takes his equitment and goes down the halls, only to be cornered by a black figure with a rocket launcher. Hammer, before he's shot down, thinks of Yoda's words on death. A large explosion by the black figure then triggers, taking down Hammer. Fox comes in afterwards and tries to stop the black figure for killing his friend, but the black figure flip around and kicks Fox's pistol out of his hand and shoots him. In the morning, it's revealed to the group that Even Piell was loyal, Hammer's affiliation was Unknown, and Fox was loyal. Yoda then arrives and tell the group that their ship is ready. The group begins to board the large frigate-sized ship, called the Mashanator, as Yoda tells Obi-Wan that in order for them to find the Omega Saber the group must look to old ties to their pasts. The Mashanator then leaves Coruscant. In the ship, Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Spudlo, and Pre allow everyone to discuss again for the new day. When voting time came around, everyone was summoned to the control room of the Mashanator. Before allowing everyone to vote, Obi-Wan began to tell everyone the tale of the Omega Saber, which was told to him by Yoda the night before. It all began thousands of years ago with two brothers. These brothers, Ben and Hugo Omega, were the best of friends and could never be driven apart. They were also force sensitive. They were so powerful with the force that some people even say that they could move mountains with the force. Ben and Hugo and tried to join the jedi order many times to put their powers to good use, but they were always denied access. The jedi told them that their powers were too dangerous. Later, Hugo told Ben that the jedi feared them and were weak. He said that him and his brother should form a new order, one that would be better at keeping the peace. Ben said that he sensed the dark side in Hugo and that he should get some rest. Later that night, Hugo began contructing a lightsaber that would be very powerful. As he contructed this, the dark side of hte force was on his side. This lightsaber would be called a Power Saber. But another would soon be made. Obi-Wan told the group he would tell them the rest tomorrow and they could now vote. By the end of the day, the group chose to vote off Hondo. Hondo then told Aurra, his love, to run away with him and leave this place. He started sprinting out of the control room and into the hallways of the Mashanator, towards the escape pods. Aurra and the others ran after him. As Hondo ran, he didn't see the bomb that was planted by someone in the hallway. He accidentally walked on it and set it off, resulting in a large explosion. Aurra rushed to Hondo's side as the smoke cleared. Hondo then told Aurra that he would always love her if she was scum or loyal. Hondo died seconds later. 'Day 3- A Helping Hand' In the night, a black figure entered Embo's room. Embo flipped up right away though and threw his hat at the figure. But the figure just caught Embo's hat and threw it back at him, splitting him in half. In another room on board the Mashanator, Voolvif Monn was pacing. A figure dressed in red appeared and disappeared in his room, startling Voolvif. Monn threatened the figure and told him that no one could defeat him. The figure then came from the back and beheaded Monn with a sword, saying that he had been defeated. In the morning, Obi-Wan revealed that Hondo's affiliation was Unknown, Embo was Loyal, and Voolvif was Scum. The group was happy that they had caught their first confirmed scum, but there were still more to be found. The disucssions continued. When voting time came once again, Obi-Wan finished telling the group The Tale of Omega. Ben was looking for Hugo, who had been missing for days. When he searched the jedi temple for him, he found several slaughtered jedi. He knew that Hugo was behind this and he had created a weapon of hte dark side, the Power Saber. So Ben decided to make his own Power Saber, only this one was a weapon of light. After searching for weeks, Ben finally found Hugo. The brothers then began to fight with their new weapons, resulting in the ultimate battle between light and dark. During the duel, the brother's Power Sabers teleported them to an unknown planet in the outer rim. There, the duel ended as they both stabbed each other. The brothers collapsed to the ground and died. Over one thousand years later, a dark jedi was exiled to this planet (which is now called Omega 1). This dark jedi was obsessed with the power of the Power Sabers and craved them. She was addicted to their power so much that she used her force powers to combine them and make the ultimate weapon: the Omega Saber. For thousands of years, the Omega Saber corrupted her and kept her alive. The ultimate weapon of both light and darkness was created. After Obi-Wan finished telling the group the tale, he allowed them to vote. At the end of the day, everyone had decided to vote off Dengar. But before they could lock him up they were interrupted as a Separatist ship started to board the Mashanator. The group prepared for battle as swarms of battle droids entered their ship. As the firstt wave of droids cleared, Maul and Savage (two sith brothers that worked for Sidious) entered the Mashanator. Maul pinned Aurra Sing down with his cybernetic leg and asked her where Obi-Wan was. Although Aurra didn't know, Obi-Wan revealed himself to the brothers and drew them away, deeper into the ship. Maul and Savage followed him. When Obi-Wan met a dead end, he was forced to face the brothers, who beat him very quickly. As Maul and Savage closed in on Obi-Wan, Pre came in to help Obi-Wan in his duel. Soon, the brothers retreated to the escape pod room. Meanwhile, back in the main hall, the group continued to fight the droids. Dengar was getting overwhelmed with their numbers though, which lead to his death when he was shot down and killed. Back in the escape pod room, Quinlan had joined the duel against Maul and Savage. The brothers were overpowered by Obi-Wan, Pre, and Quinlan, so Maul began to force choked Pre and threatened to kill him while Savage got an escape pod ready. When the escape pod was ready to launch, Maul threw Pre at Obi-Wan and Quinlan and escape with Savage in an escape pod. They both decided not to go back to Sidious because they feared the power he would possess, so they drifted away in the galaxy as runaway sith. In the main hall, Obi-Wan, Pre, and Quinlan discovered that all of the droids had been destroyed by Spudlo and the others. Although one was not destroyed and prepared to shoot Xen Far. Lucky for him, Pre came in in time and destoyed the droid. He then told Xen that he didn't belong there. Pre then walked over to Obi-Wan and asked him why he risked Maul's capture with saving his life. Obi-Wan told Pre that it was the jedi way, and Pre thanked him for that. 'Day 4- Old Ties' Luckily for the Loyalists, there were no murders in the night. When the morning came everyone was still there and alive. Obi-Wan told everyone that Dengar was scum and that the Loyalists were getting closer and closer to finding the scum. When someone asked where they were heading to to find the Omega Saber, Obi-Wan responded by telling them that Yoda told him that the group must look into old ties to thier pasts. Beserker and Sparker look at each other after a minute of thinking and speak the words "Old Guy". They explain to the others that he was their mentor and leader on Zarbon. Obi-Wan said that he read the reports and he agreed on going to look for Old Guy. The group then set a course for Zarbon. Later, the Mashanator had entered Zarbon's atmoshpere. As it touched down on the planet's grassy surface, the group noticed that there was a homing beacon near where they were. They decided to follow the beacon's signal, thinking it may be Old Guy. Quinlan said he'd stay with the ship while the others went off to find the old man. As the group made their way through Zarbon's forests and plains, Obi-Wan told them they could vote. By the end of the day, the group had decided to vote off Sparker. They all decided to take care of him later. Finding the beacon was their goal for now. When they got to the beacon, they discovered that it was there all alone. No one else was there. Also, there were several destroyed droids around it. Spudlo noted that they were cut down by a lightsaber. The group then came to the conclusion that Old Guy tried to hold the droids off from capturing him but he failed. He must have also set the beacon up for the Republic to find him first, but it looked like the Separatists did. Then, suddenly, several reptillian creatures, Xenfex, sprang out of the bushes and prepared to attack the group. Because they were outnumbered, they had no choice but to run. The whole group was split up into smaller groups in the chaos. As Jag was running, a Xenfex tackled him down and tried to eat him. Luckily for him, Bossk, Xen Far, and Dran came in in time and shot down the Xenfex. Elsewhere, Sparker had run into a forest and was separated from the others. He called for help, but it only lured a Xenfex to him. The Xenfex grabbed Sparker and threw him around, biting into him. The Xenfex then threw Sparker into a tree and stunned him. As the Xenfex prepared to finish Sparker off, a shot was heard from the distance. The shot, which came from Beskerker, scared the Xenfex off. Sparker asked Beserker for help, but Beserker denied, saying that he didn't know what to think anymore. As Beserker left, Sparker said that they all would die. Meanwhile, another group split up from the others, lead by Obi-Wan, Pre, and Spudlo, ran up in abandoned watch tower as they were pursued by two Xenfex. The Xenfex began to climb the tower, the group knowing that they were surrounded. Just as the Xenfex prepared to finish off their prey, a larger reptillian creature, called a Gontor, came in and ate one of hte Xenfex. The other then attacked the Gontor while the others ran down the watch tower and away from the madness. Soon, both Xenfex were killed off by the Gontor as it roared in triumph. Later, the group was able to get back to the Mashanator, all of them being accounted for except for Sparker. Beserker told his story of leaving him behind, and Obi-Wan told him it was alright because he was believed to be a traitor. As the Mashanator left Zarbon, Quinlan approached Obi-Wan and told him that he found a strange tablet with markings on it, which appeared to be coordinates. Obi-Wan told him that they'd have to further examine it tomorrow. 'Day 5- Awakening' 'Conclusion- Day of Omega''' Characters Hosts Yoda Spudlo Tateroff Pre Vizsla Playable Characters 1. Embo- Played by Pinda 2. Xen Far- Played by Kenobi-Wan 3. Bossk- Played by Starwarrior 4. Hondo Ohnaka- Played by Ivar 5. Aurra Sing- Played by CBK 6. ARC Captain Hammer- Played by Spider 7. Commander Fox- Played by Maverick 8. Beserker- Played by Killagal 9. Sparker- Played by Natalie 10. Even Piell- Played by Darkside 11. Voolvif Monn- Played by Namialus 12. Dengar- Played by Newan 13. Admiral Yularen- Played by Scruffy 14. Captain Jag- Played by Fisto 15. Senate Commando Dran- Played by Unlimited 16. Senate Commando Yargus- Played by Squiggy Unplayable Characters Obi-Wan Kenobi Tato Old Guy Darth Sidious Count Dooku Ben Omega Hugo Omega Deaths Winners On February 25, 2013, the game ended and the winners were named. The winners were Kenobi-Wan, Sith, Scruffy, CBK, Star, Fisto, and Squiggy! Congratulations! Setting Coruscant- The Jedi Temple The Mashanator (Ship) Zarbon Omega 1 Roles All roles used in past games could be used for this game. Potato is not going to tell everyone what roles will be used, allowing players to find this out themselves during the game. He can, however, confirm that at least a couple of these new roles invented by him will be used in this game: Role Blocker Allignment: Scum or Loyalist Win Conditions: Outnumber the Loyalists or Eliminate all of the Scum. Night Action: Every night you can can choose one player to role block. This means that their night action won't be counted, as it is now blocked. Bodyguard Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the Scum. Night Action: Every night you can choose one person to protect. This protection is not the same as regular protection though. If the murderer tries to kill your protected target you will die instead of the original target. This is also optional to use. Seeker Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate off of the Scum. Night Action: Before the first night, you can choose one Loyal action to seek. This means that, every night, you'll be able to inspect a player to see if they have this action or not. You will only be told if they have it or not and you will only be told if it's the action you first chose. Stalker Allignment: Loyalist Win Conditions: Eliminate all of the Scum. Night Action: Every night you can choose one person to stalk. This means that you'll be alerted who targeted them with a night action or not (if they were even targeted). You won't know what targeted them but you'll know who did. Trivia Prologue Trivia Captain Mash-Po is the Potato related character of this game, just like there have been for all of Potato's other games. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the game too much before he met his demise. Mash-Po has a red visor (also worn by Commander Fox) to distinguish himself from other Death Watch soldiers and make him look like he is ranked higher than the others, which he is. Pre's line to Mash-Po about the plans telling him to "Keep them secret. Keep them safe." was a reference to Gandalf's lines to Frodo in The Fellowship of the Ring about keeping the ring safe. After the Separatists get the battle plans from the Death Watch, several battlefields with clones and droids are shown. One of them is very similar to Hoth, with Luke Skywalker being slightly visible while hanging upside down in a cave. Another battlefield features a Lego The Hobbit set, called Escape from Mirkwood Spiders. Finally, Gollum, from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, can be seen by the large rock in the last battlfield. Day 1 Trivia Spudlo says "Son of a Taun Taun" when he finds out that there are scum within the group. This is a reference to a character Potato played and won as in a different game. Spudlo's face is shown for the first time in these pictures. Makk Ang left the group due to Siblings not being able to play the game. Makk will return in the Omega Sequel. Even Piell was killed off because of some issues involving his player. When Even was killed, Potato didn't take his death seriously so he didn't make it a sad death. In the main hall, the same place where most of The Jedi Temple Game took place in, a memorial, which resembles a tomb stone, is seen. This memorial is in memory of Captain Tater, who died in that very spot in order to save Yoda in The Jedi Temple Game. Day 2 Trivia The story of how the Omega Saber came to be, The Tale of Omega, takes place around 10,000 years before the Clone Wars. The jedi in The Tale of Omega that deny Ben and Hugo access to the jedi order were customized by Potato the day he took the pictures. All three of them have at least one part of Ki-Adi Mundi on them (the femal jedi has his extended head piece, the male jedi with the hood has his regular head, and the last jedi has his robes). In Hondo's dying moments, he was originally supposed to present Aurra with a ring that he had "stolen out of love for her". This was cut for the final pictures. The bomb that Hondo steps on greatly resembles the tablet that the Republic's battle plans were on because it's the same Lego piece. Originally, Maul and Savage's attack on the Mashanator was supposed to take place on this day. This event was pushed back to Day 3 to spread out the main events in the story more. Day 3 Trivia Potato planned for Voolvif Monn to have a lightsaber duel with some of the group if he was to be voted off, but since he was killed in the night he was beheaded instead. The dark jedi that found the Power Sabers and forges them into the Omega Saber is similar to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings with the ring. Both of these people, Gollum and the dark jedi, were corrupted and poisoned by an object of evil. Maul and Savage's appearances in the game were never mentioned by Potato. He did this to make it a surprise. If Hondo was still alive on this day, he would have ran to Aurra's aid while she was choked by Maul. While he did this he would have also been choked by Maul. As Obi-Wan, Pre, and Quinlan enter the main hall to greet Spudlo, Yularen can be seen in the corner holding a very large gun. This was because the user that played Yularen, Scruffy, wanted Yularen to have a big gun back when he reserved him. Yularen was even meant to use the gun at one point, but this was cut in order to condense the pictures down more. Day 4 Trivia The very large reptilian creature that ate the Xenfex is called a Gontor. The scene where the Gontor eats the Xenfex is majorly inspired by the scene where the T-Rex eats the raptors in Jurassic Park. Polls Who is your favorite host character from Potato's games so far? Yoda Spudlo Tateroff Old Guy What do you think of Pre Vizsla as a host character? It's a really creative idea! Sounds interesting I don't really care if he's a host or not I hate Pre Vizsla Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Tater-Canon Category:Phase III Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:Zarbon Category:Coruscant Category:Clone Wars Category:Games Category:Clones Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter